Fight for this Love
by carson34
Summary: Steve fights for his love (updates on Thursday!)
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this chapter and this storyline. This first chapter will be a little short but I want to give you a small preview.

Chapter 1: Before the Seal

Steve walked into the bar where Alyssa was working at. He had a long day and just wanted to get a drink and relax. He saw her give him this drink.

"Bad day?" She asked him.

"Yeah. It was pretty bad. Training to be in the navy seal." Steve said to her.

"I can't believe that you are traing to be a navy seal." She responded to him.

"Yep. It's something that I have been planning for the past couple of months." Steve revealed to her.

"I am glad that you are starting to go after something that you want." Alyssa responded to him.

"You and I shoud hang out outside of the bar. Would you like it?" Steve asked her.

"Yeah that sounds great." She responded to him with a smile.

Two days later

Steve and Alyssa were walking towards Steve's apartement when he saw his front door wide open. He knew that he was not expecting anyone to be there. He had Alyssa stay out of his place while he check the apartement. Steve came back out after a few minutes and gave her all clear.

"It is just my dad." Steve revealed to her with a smile.

"Do you want me to go home so you can spend some time with your dad?" Alyssa asked him.

"No. You can stay. It gives you a chance to meet and get to know him." Steve said with a small smile. He was happy that she was in his life.

Author Note: I know that it's been a while since I have done a storyline this short. I have had this in my dad's computer for like the longest time ever. I have one more chapter like this and then I will try to do a longer chapter. I hope that you guys like this chapter of this storyline. Please make sure that you review and let me know what you think. I hope that you guys will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: It's been a crazy few weeks since starting this storyline. If you are not following me on twitter than you should be. This week I wasn't going to post The prefect job and Love dare so I can get caught up on this storyline.

Chapter 2: Big Steps

Steve walked into his father's house to talk to him about what he thought about Alyssa. He wanted to asked her to marry him and be with him forever. He was planning to do a big date where he would asked her to marry him. He just hoped that she would say yes to his proposal.

"Hey dad." Steve greeted his father with a smile.

"Hey son, how are you and Alyssa doing?" He asked his son as he watched his son sat down on the couch.

"We are good. I am super excited to see that we are about to take the next step to our relationship." Steve revealed to his father.

"I am glad that you are taking the next step in this relationship. She is super good for you." John said to his son. Neither Steve or John noticed that Alyssa arrived to the house. Steve noticed that someone pulled into the driveway and he went to go check it out. He was surprised to see her standing by his truck.

"Hey dad, I will be right back." Steve said to his father as he walked out the house. "Well I am surprised to see you here."

She gave him a smile before giving him a small kiss. Before he had a chance, his phone rang and he had to go back to base.

"I will see you soon. Love you." She said to him.

"Love you too." Steve responded to her as he gave her another kiss.

Three weeks later

That morning, Alyssa had decided that she was going to go over to Steve's dad's house so she can get any information from his dad since she and Steve aren't married. She has not been getting any information about him or when he is coming home. She really missed him and wanted him home.

"Hey John." Alyssa greeted him.

"Hey sweetie. I told you last time to call me dad." John said to her with a small smile.

"I know but it's weird because Steve is your son and I am just his girlfriend." Alyssa reminded him.

"You are more than that to me. I know for a fact that you make my son really happy and I want you to call me dad." John said to her.

"Can I think about it?" Alyssa asked him.

"Yeah you can think about it." John responded to her.

They spend the day together catching up and trying to reach Steve. They did not know that he was on the way back from his mission. Meanwhile, Steve had just made it to Hawaii and decided to go straight to his apartment since he did not know where she was. He got to the apartment and found that she was not there. He decided that she might be at his dad's house. Steve got back into his truck and started to head to his father's house. He got there within twenty minutes due to traffic. He pulled into his father's driveway to find her car there. He smiled and had to admitted that he loves this woman so much. He could not believe what his life was like before she came into the picture. He could not believe that he was planning to pop the question to her before he left. He hoped that she would say yes to his proposal.

He got out of the car and headed to the front door. He opened the front door to find the smell of cooking flooding out the house. Steve smiled because he loves when she cooks. He walked into the kitchen to find her cooking dinner.

"hey babe. What are you cooking?" He asked as she kept cooking their dinner.

"Hey you. I am so glad that you are back." She said as she turned around and gave him a small kiss. She was glad that he was home safe and sound.

Steve pulled away from the kiss and wonder where his father was. He walked out of the kitchen and headed outside to see what his dad was doing.

"Dad?" He asked as he looked in the backyard and then decided to check the garage. "Dad?"

"Hey Champ. I am glad that you are here. Alyssa has been missing you for the past three weeks." John said to his son. "You know that she is in the kitchen."

"Yeah I know. I went through the house first before I came out to find you." Steve responded to him. "I am going to go take a shower right now and then I think dinner will be ready."

"Alright." John said as he finished working on the car. He heard his son walked out of the garage and back into the house.

"Hey babe, I am going to go take a shower and then I will be down to have some dinner. Dad will be in a few moments." Steve told her as he gave her a small kiss before walking upstairs. Alyssa finished cooking and got the plates ready. She watched as Steve's dad came inside to wash his hands before sitting down. Steve came downstairs a few moments later and sat down. They enjoyed their dinner.

Steve and Alyssa headed back to their apartment and enjoyed the rest of their night together. Steve decided that tomorrow he was going to asked her to married him. He was a little nervous about asking her because he did not know what she would say. He knew that she loved him but he just hopes that she would say yes. He decided that he was going to get some sleep so he cuddled into her.

Later that day

Steve was getting everything done while she went to go to work. He started to cook dinner and then set up their proposal spot. He was super nervous about this but knew that she would say yes. Alyssa got home around five pm to find dinner done and Steve was in the backyard.

"Steve what is going on?" Alyssa asked her boyfriend.

"I have one question to asked you. I love spending time with you and I am so in love you. You make me a better man. I want you to be in my life for the rest of our lives. Will you please marry me?" Steve asked her after he got down on one knee.

"Yes! I would love marry you." Alyssa revealed to him as they got a kiss. Steve and Alyssa celebrated their engagement the only way that they knew how.

Two days later

They had picked a wedding day which would happen in three weeks. Steve was super excited but he hoped that they would not call him out on duty before their wedding. They decided to talk to her father about eloping so that way the wedding would be for their friends and family. Her father agree to it which made them so happy.

They had their courthouse wedding with Steve's dad and her parents. They were now going to their honeymoon for a couple of days before coming home to finished planning their wedding. The worst case actually happen and Steve was called away on a mission the week of their wedding.

"I love you and I will see you when I get back." Steve said to his wife. He could not believe that they were married for the past two weeks.

"I love you too. Promise me that you will be safe." Alyssa responded to her husband as she gave him a kiss.

"I promise that I will give you a wedding that you deserve when I get back." Steve responded to her as he gave her another kiss.

Eight months later

Steve has been gone for about eight months. They have managed to keep in some contact before he gets another mission. She really missed her husband. Their first year anniversary was coming up really soon and she just hoped for a little screen time tonight. She decided that she was going to go to her father-in-law's house for dinner. She just needed someone there with her. Normally Mary or John came over to see her but Mary is gone right now.

"hey dad, I am here." Alyssa said as she walked into the house to find him sitting in the chair. It looked like he was tied up and then shot. "Oh My god."

Alyssa managed to focus and dialed 911 and reported the crime. Danny and the rest of the cops arrived and took her into custody.

"I did not do anything. My husband is his son. He is my father-in-law." She said to Danny.

"Alright, Let her go and you need to show me some id." Danny revealed to her before they took off the cuff. She was glad that they let her go and she showed them id. "We found out that John was killed by your husband. He called it in."

"How?" Alyssa asked him

"Steve was on the phone with his dad when he was shot. Steve is on the way in right now." Danny responded to her.

"Okay." Alyssa said to him

A few hours later

Steve was on the way to the apartment. Steve walked into the house to find her really upset and he went to wrapped his arms around her.

"it's okay. I just need to make sure that you stay safe. I am worried that they know about you. The governor offered me a job and I am not sure if I am going to accept it." Steve revealed to her.

"Does that mean that you are going to be here for a little while?" Alyssa asked her husband.

"Yeah it does." Steve responded to her. Steve wasn't sure if he was going to take it.

Two days later

Steve decided that they needed to talk about the job offer. Their apartment's lease was to be over at the end of the week. Steve and Alyssa went back to the apartment and started to load things up in the truck. Alyssa was not feeling good at all for the past couple of days since he had been home.

"Babe, are you okay?" Steve asked worried.

"I am just worried if he is going to come after me." Alyssa responded to her husband as she watched him load up the box before coming to him.

"It's going to be okay. I am going to do everything in my power to make sure that you and whatever kids we have will stay safe." Steve responded to her as he gave her small kiss.

"okay." She said as they pulled out of the kiss.

Steve managed to find the man that killed his father. He could not believe that he was able to kill the man that got his father.

One year later

Steve and Alyssa were trying to have their first child but with so many cases and what not kept them both really busy. Steve missed being at home with his wife so today he purposely chose to leave about twenty minutes before he did yesterday. He knew that she would just being getting off at work so he had time to get home. Today had marked their second year of marriage and he knew that he wanted to make it special.

He got home to find his wife already there. He was surprised that she was already home. He walked into the house to find her sitting on the couch. He knew for the past few days that she was not feeling good.

"Babe are you okay?" He asked her.

"I found out something today. I found out that I am pregnant with our first child." She responded to her husband with a small smile.

Steve was so happy to find out that she is pregnant with their first child. He could not believe that she was pregnant. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her and they celebrated their pregnancy.

Ten weeks pregnant

It had been a few weeks since they found out that they were pregnant. Alyssa woke up in the night with a little bit of pain. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom to see what was going on before she woke up Steve. She thought about taking a nice bath to see if that could get rid of the pain. She got undress to find that there was a lot of blood on her underwear.

"Steve!" She yelled as she started to cramp.

A few seconds went by before he ran into the room. He went straight by her side and saw a lot of blood.

"I am taking you to the hospital to make sure that you are okay." Steve asked he grabbed one of their sheets from their bed.

Steve got her to the hospital and where they learned that they lost their child. Alyssa stayed in the hospital for a few hours to make sure that everything was okay. The doctor had told them that they needed to clear with Alyssa's doctor in a few days to make sure that she is okay from the miscarriage. Steve got her home and just took a few days off at work to make sure she was okay.

A few days later

They knew that Steve had to go back to work. It had been hard on both of them and their marriage. Steve and Alyssa were fighting for the past couple of days. Danny had to get them to stop. Alyssa thought that her husband was blaming her for the miscarriage.

"Alyssa, I am not blaming you for the miscarriage of our baby." Steve said to her.

"Steve don't lie to me." Alyssa responded to her husband.

"No I am not lying to you okay. I want you to stop this. I don't blame you for the baby." Steve responded to her. "I don't know why you blame yourself for this. It was not your fault."

"yes it is my fault that we lost the baby. I was the one that was carrying the baby and I lost it." She said to him.

He could tell that she felt bad about losing their baby. He did not know how he could explain to her that it was not her fault. The doctor had even said that she did nothing. It just sometimes happen.

Alyssa was getting upset by the moment and he could not say anything that would calm her down so she decided to leave the room so she could just cry. She knew that he was trying to be strong for her. She also knew that he sercetly blamed her for losing their baby even through he said that he doesn't. It was something on his face that she just did not believe. She felt bad because she wanted to believe her husband more than anything but just could not do it for some reason.

Steve decided to give her a little breathing room to relax because he did not want to get her more upset. He heard his phone go off and knew that it was Danny. He answered the phone and headed to work. It was the first time that he has ever left her that upset at him. He felt bad about it.

He headed into work. He didn't want to deal with the problems that he had with his wife. It was hard because he wanted to be strong for her while they were grieving for their baby but he hated seeing her blame herself. He did not hear Danny come walking into the room.

"Hey Steve. I thought that you would be gone for another couple of days." Danny said to his friend.

"Yeah I did too but I just needed to get some time alone. She's playing herself for losing the baby. I keep trying to tell her that it is not her fault but she won't listen to me." Steve responded to him.

"Do you want me to try to see if Rachael will go over and talk to her?" Danny asked his friend.

"I don't know what that will bring out of it." Steve responded to his friend.

"I know that I haven't told you this before but Rachael and I were pregnant before we had Grace. The pregnancy ended in a miscarriage. Rachael had the same reaction that Alyssa is having. I think that she would might so good." Danny said as he watched his friend smile a little bit.

"Maybe it's a good idea to have Rachael to talk to her. I think that they can try to go do a girls day and just treat Alyssa. Will you please ask Rachael if she would want to do this?" Steve said to his friend.

"Yeah I will go call her and asked her right now." Danny said before he left the room. Steve really hoped that this would work. He needed his wife to be there without blaming her.

McGarrett's house

Alyssa was sitting in what would have been in their baby's room. She was crying so hard that she did not know that Rachael had opened the front door after knocking a few times. Rachael came upstairs to find her sitting there.

"Alyssa, are you okay?" Rachael asked her.

"Yeah, I am fine for the most part." Alyssa responded to her.

"You're lying to me." Rachael responded to her. "You want to tell me something?"

"About eleven weeks ago, Steve and I found out that we were pregnant and then a few days ago we lost the baby." Alyssa responded to her.

"I am sorry. I know how much it hurts when you lose a baby." Rachael revealed to her.

"How do you know? You have Grace." Alyssa said to her as she got up and headed out of the room. Rachael decided to follow her and found her in the backyard.

"There was another pregnancy before we had Grace. We lost the baby around eleven weeks. These things just happen and it is no one fault." Rachael revealed to her.

"But the mother's fault. I was the one that was carrying this baby and I am the one that loss that baby." Alyssa responded to her.

"But you can try again." Rachael said to her.

"That is what my doctor said to us. I just don't know if I want to go through this loss again." Alyssa responded to her.

"What about Steve?" She asked her.

"He wants me happy." Alyssa responded to her

"You should think about giving him another chance to be a dad and give you another chance to be a mom." She revealed to her.

After Rachael left the house, Alyssa was trying to figure out what she was going to do. She wanted her husband to be happy so she decided that she could not give him what he wanted so she was going to leave. It was the hardest choice that she had to do. She decided to write him a note and leave her rings there with the note. She headed upstairs and started to packed.

Later that night

Steve was on the way home when he got a message from his neighbor. He was surprised that Alyssa would just pack up and leave without letting him know. He decided to called her cell phone to find out what is going on. There was no answered. He left a message right as he pulled into the drive. He got out of his truck and ran inside to find everything of hers gone. He walked in to the living room and found the note and her rings.

After he was done reading the note, Steve dialed Danny's number to start running the trace on his wife. He was afraid that she was going to do something that she would regret for the rest of her life.

Two weeks later

Steve did not hear anything from Alyssa. They could not find her. He could not believe that she had disconnected her phone and lost anything that would be able to track her.

"Did you find anything on your wife?" Chin asked his friend.

"There is nothing yet." Steve said to his friend. "I am worried about her right now. I haven't slept in two weeks."

"Steve, we are going to find her. You just need to relax and trust that we have it." Chin responded to his friend.

"We need to hurry so I can save my marriage before it is too late. Alyssa sent me divorce papers last night." Steve revealed to his friend.

"Do you have an address on the paperwork?" Chin asked his friend.

"Yeah but I know that address. It's from her brother's house." Steve responded to him.

Author Note: I hope that you guys like this long chapter of this storyline. My life has gotten so crazy with work and then normally my days off are Thursday to Sunday night but that hasn't happen for the past three weeks. I have another week of six days straight. I hope that you guys follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will hopefully see you in next week's chapter of this storyline.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: It is time to get out the next chapter of this storyline. Yesterday was quite a busy day and I wanted to make sure that I posted a new chapter even through it is day late.

Chapter 3: Needed comfort

"Then let's go." Chin said to his friend as they headed to Steve's truck to go find Steve's wife. Steve was a little worried about his wife since he did not know what was going on. They arrived at her brother's house to find that Alyssa never showed up.

"Where could she be? I thought that she would be here." Steve responded to his friend and brother-in-law.

"Steve, what is going on with my sister?" her brother asked him.

"Alyssa wants a divorce and she sent the papers from your house. I am worried that something is going on with my wife. I want to fix it before it is too late." Steve said to him.

Neither Chin nor Steve could see Alyssa from the stairs. She could hear his passion for her in his voice and knew that she was trying to save their marriage before it was too late. This is only way that she knew how to do it. She waited for them to leave. She watched her brother close the door and look out the window.

"So?" her brother asked her.

"I filed the divorce papers to see if he would do anything to get me back." She responded to him.

"You and I know that he loves you to the moon but what you are doing to him is wrong. What would mom and dad do if they saw what you are doing him?" He said to her.

"He blames me for losing our baby. I can't move past that. I want my husband to be happy." She revealed to him.

"He's happy with you." Steve said to her while surprising his wife and brother-in-law.

"How did you get in here?" She responded to him.

"Because I could see your car on the way up here. Why are you giving up on our marriage?" Steve asked her.

"Because I have no choice. You blame me for our baby's death." She said to him.

"Listen to me, I don't blame you for our baby's death. What happen was a natural thing, you did nothing wrong." Steve responded to her.

"We both know that is not true. I killed our baby." She revealed back to him as he walked closer to him.

"It was not your fault." Danny said as he walked into the house. "Rachael had a miscarriage before we had Grace and she thought that it was her fault and it was not. You need to listen to him. He is telling you the truth. You both went through something that is horrible and are having a hard time going past it. The baby was only here for a short time and touched both of your lives in some many ways."

"I know that Danny." She said to him. "But it is still my fault."

"How do you figure that it is your fault?" Danny asked her. Steve knew that she was blaming herself for something that she did not do anything wrong.

"Because I was the one that was carrying the baby." She said as she started to cry. Steve walked over to his wife and gave her a small hug.

"It is going to be okay." Steve said to her. "We can get through this."

"Are you sure?" She asked her husband. "I am going to stop the divorce. I do not want it."

"Okay. I am not sure why you filed for it." Steve responded to his wife.

"I did it because I felt that I needed to do it." Alyssa responded to her husband.

"Danny, Thank you for your comfort." Alyssa said after a few minutes to calm down. Steve gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

Two days later

Alyssa had come home two days ago and Steve was happy on the state of their marriage right now. He loved being able to come home spending time with his wife. They were trying to wait and see what their relationship would be like. Their miscarriage fear was there because of how fresh it felt.

"What happens when we decided to have another baby?" Alyssa asked her husband.

"We just hope for the best." Steve responded to her.

"Okay. I will trust our journey to having baby." Alyssa said to her husband as she gave him a small kiss.

Two months later

Steve and Alyssa were going really good. They were trying to have another baby when they could try. Work had been really busy for both Steve and Alyssa so it was hard to get time together. Steve would text her throughout the day to make sure that she is doing good and to let her know that he is okay.

After a few hours, Steve had not text her back or call her. She was starting to freak out that there was something going on. Danny came walking out of his office when she walked into the office to find out what is going on with her husband.

"Where is he?" She asked Danny.

"We don't know but we are working on it." Danny said to her as he gave her a small hug.

"We really need to find him." She said to her friend.

"We will find him as soon as we can." Danny responded to him.

A few hours earlier

Steve had just texted his wife telling her what time that he hoped to be home. He did not see someone coming up to him and grabs him from behind. Steve knew that he needed to get this out of this kidnapping.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I know that it is a lot shorter than the past two chapters. My life has been really busy this summer actually starting to think about it. It is has been busy since January. Yesterday I took my driver's test, I managed to pass my test. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I have to go start Monday's chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter. I hope that you guys are enjoying your Friday! I think that we only have two more Friday until the school starts.

Chapter 4

Steve did not know where they were taking him. They pretty much had him tied up with his arms behind his back. They also had his legs tied up. About an hour later, they gave him a shot to knock him out cold. He woke up to find himself tied to a chair. Steve knew that this was going to be hard to get out of but he knew that he needed to get out of this. He just hoped that Danny would see that he was missing and come looking for him.

Steve noticed that the man came walking into the room. Steve was surprised that the man put his cell phone on the desk. Steve did not know how to handle this man but he was going to try his best to figure it out.

"If you stay good, we won't go after your wife." The man responded to the captive.

"I am telling you that you need to leave my wife alone." Steve warned him

"Then I suggest that you be good." The man revealed to him.

"I will if it keeps her safe." Steve said to his captive. Steve watched as the man leave the room. He knew that he needed to call Danny and warned him before the man knew that his phone was missing. Steve finally got out of the chair and walked over to the phone. He knew that he needed to be smart so he decided to see if the man had his email attached to his phone. He knew that the man would be able to find out if he called and that meant that he just needed to text and delete the text or email. He decided to email to let his friend know.

Danny's house

Danny was about to go to bed when he checked his email to find two strange email address. He went to open it to find a photo of Steve. He sent it to Chin and Kono to make sure that they knew that he got it. He went to check out the other email address to find that it was Steve letting his friend know what number to trace. They had found a lead and needed to work on finding out where he was. Danny headed to his car to head over to headquarters. He knew that he did not want to tell Steve's wife where he was. They did not notice that she was following them to find out what was going on.

She walked into the office right after Steve and found out where her husband was. She knew that he need to make sure that she was safe. Danny had noticed that he had been follow and saw Steve's wife watching them.

"Hold on guys." Danny said to his friends.

"Okay." Chin responded to him.

Chin watched as Danny walked out of the area. She knew that he had found her standing there.

"I thought I told you to wait for me and that we would find him." Danny said to her.

"I know but he is still my husband and I need him." She responded to him.

"We are doing what we need to do to find your husband. I need you to stay here while we go try to find them. I want you to lock yourself in either my office or Steve's. I will have HPD at the door to make sure that you are safe." Danny instructed her.

"Okay." She responded to him as she watched as HPD came upstairs. She walked over to Danny's office so that way she had some sort of things to do while they are gone.

The group had left and went to the location where the phone was at. They had managed to go in there with little to no fire and got Steve.

"Please tell me that did not feel too easy." Kono said to the team.

"It did a little." Danny responded to her.

"They are going after my wife. Where is she?" Steve asked his friends.

"At headquarters." Danny responded to him. The team raced to the car to get back to headquarters.

Meanwhile at Danny's office, she was looking at some youtube when she heard what sounded like gunshots. She looked over at the door to find both of the guards gone. She decided to hide under the desk to make sure that she stayed safe. She reached for her phone to make sure that it was on vibate. She heard the vibration started and picked it up real fast.

"Hello?" She said in a whisper.

"Listen to me, you need to get some where you can hide. The office is not safe. They traced where your phone is. You need to get rid of it as soon as I hang up with me." Steve told his wife.

"Steve, I am scared." She said to him.

"I need you to reach into either Danny's desk or my desk and grabbed the extra phone and put it in your back pocket." Steve responded to her as he heard her quietly open the desk. She had found the extra phone and quickly hanged up with her husband. She took out the battery and threw the phone in the trash. She heard glass break and knew that they were coming in to get her. She just hoped that her husband would come and find her.

Author Note: I hope that you guys like this chapter of this storyline. It turns out that I don't start at the school for another two weeks. Next week chapter will be really good. Will the team make it back before something happens to her? I hope that you guys will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you guys next week.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: I have a schedule going so far good with this new month and we are going to try to keep it up. School year is about to start ready soon and that means that I am going to be super busy.

Chapter 5

Steve and the team finally made it to the office to find both of the guards dead on the floor. Steve was really worried about his wife. He knew that he was right to worry about her. He walked into Danny's office because that was all the glass. He had found her cell phone on the ground and knew that she was trying to get rid of it. He started to look in the drawer where he knew Danny kept the extra phone. It was gone. He just hoped that she had it.

"I will find you." Steve said for her. He did not hear his friend came into the room.

"Steve we found something in your office." Danny said to his friend.

"Okay." Steve responded to his friend as he walked out of Danny's office and then walking into his office to find his laptop open and a new email from his kidnappers. He knew that they had his wife and he needed to find her as soon as he could.

"Hello Commander, We know that you managed to get out of the building that we were keeping you at. But rest assure that we were keeping our promise that we made you that if you did not behave that we would take her and we have." The kidnapper revealed to the team. "I know that you want to make sure that your wife is safe and I can assure you that she is safe."

The video was done and Steve knew that they needed to start working on a location on where he thought that they could. He had remember something that the kidnapper had said when he warned him to behave. He still could not believe that they took her because he was being good.

Danny walked into the office and waited for answers from Steve. He knew that he wanted to talk about what was on his friend's head.

"Steve, it's okay." Danny said to him

"You don't know that for sure. I cause this because I did not do what they wanted to me to do and now she is missing." Steve responded to him.

"It is okay. We are going to find her." Danny responded to him.

"Okay." Steve said to him right before Chin came into the office.

"Hey we got some news about her location." Chin said to his friends about Steve's wife.

Alyssa's location

Alyssa knew that she needed to figure out things that comes with her kidnapping. She then remembers that she has a cell phone in her front pocket. She was happy that they did not find the phone. She got it out of her pocket and turned the phone on. She really hoped that it was not on ring tone loud because she knew that they might hear the phone. She was happy that it was on vibrate. She dialed her husband's cell phone number and hit send.

Steve heard his phone starting to ring and he went to answer the phone.

"Alyssa, is that you?" He asked the caller.

"Yeah it's me. I just need to whisper so they don't hear me." Alyssa responded to her husband.

"Okay. I know. Do you know how far out you are?" He asked his wife.

"I think that we were on the road for about twenty minutes or more." She said to him. "Steve, you need to come and find me."

"Babe, listen to me. I am trying to find you." He responded to his wife. "I just need you to answer a few more questions."

"Okay." She responded to him.

"Did you notice anything else?" Steve asked her.

"Yeah. I think that we are on the dry side of the island and it is on top of the hill." She revealed to him.

"Okay. Listen to me. You got to give a little bit of time to find you but I will find him." Steve responded to his wife.

"Okay. Listen I have to go. They are coming." She said before she hanged up the phone and hid it back in her shirt where they would not find it.

The kidnappers came into the room and grabbed her.

"Where are we going?" She asked them.

"We are going to make a video for your husband. He knows that we have you because of what he had done." The guys said to her.

"Steve and I did not do anything wrong and you just took us. Let me go home." She pleaded with the man that took her.

"Your husband and his friends killed my brother and mother for doing nothing wrong." The man revealed to her.

The next thing that either of them knew was there was a bang and in came the team. Danny grabbed Alyssa to make sure that she stayed safe.

"We need to get everyone out the building, something is going to blow!" Steve said as he started to push everyone out of the building. Everyone was out cold.

Author Note: So who do you think cause the explosion? Find out in the next chapter of this storyline. The end of September this storyline will be on Thursday rather than Friday. I hope that you will check out my twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: I know that it is crazy. Yesterday the oldest one went to school and I stayed with the youngest one. Today I am returning to the school that I help out with. This chapter is going to be a little short.

Chapter 6

Alyssa woke up and noticed that her husband was still out cold. Danny had made sure that she stayed cover and she was happy for that.

"Danny, we need to get to Steve." She said as Danny started to help her up. She walked over to her husband and saw that his head was bleeding. She did not know why they kept having all these issues this past year. "Danny he is bleeding. We need to get him to the hospital."

Chin and Kono were starting to wake up. Danny ran over to Steve and Alyssa and check out his best friend's head. They all knew that they needed to get him the hospital as soon as they could. They finally got him to the hospital and Steve was rushed to the OR. Alyssa did not know what to do why he was in the OR.

"He is going to fine." Danny said to her hoping that it would convinced to her to have faith.

"I don't know. He looked really bad before they took him in." Alyssa responded to him.

"Just believe me that he is going to be okay." Danny responded to her as he gave her a hug.

"Okay." She responded to him

Steve finally got out of surgery and was taken to the recovery room. Steve was out cold for many hours before he finally woke up to find Alyssa sitting there.

"Who are you?" Steve asked her.

Author Note: I am sorry that this chapter is really short but I have a lot of things to do and there are many words from the past chapters. I will see you guys for next week's chapter. I hope that you had a great week and I will see you next week for chapter 7. This storyline is either ten chapters or fifteen chapters. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note: It is the time for the seventh chapter of this storyline. Five 0 returns tonight and I am super excited for the return.

Chapter 7

Alyssa could not believe that her husband did not know who she was. It was still really upsetting because they had already been through so much.

"Steve, it's me. Alyssa. Your wife." She said to her husband.

"I know babe. I was just kidding." Steve responded to her as he gave her a small kiss.

"That is really not funny Steve." She said to him. She wanted to smack him upside his head for that move.

"I know and I am sorry." Steve said to her with a charming smile.

The doctor came and told Steve that he would not be able to go home for about two weeks. Alyssa knew that her husband was not happy about that because he hated not being able to do anything.

Two weeks later

Steve was released from the hospital and Alyssa was happy that her husband was coming home. Things were still a little rough between them but they wanted to make it work. The doctor said that they would not released him to go back to work for at least six weeks.

They were enjoying the night with each other. Steve knew that he wanted to have the team over in a few days so they could enjoy the last day of summer.

"Alyssa?" Steve asked for his wife as soon as he got back from his little walk. Things have been going good for the past two weeks and he wanted them to keep going.

"Yeah? I am in the kitchen." Alyssa said to her husband as she saw him walked into the house. He walked into the kitchen and gave her a small kiss. "How was your walk?"

"It was good." Steve said to her with a smile on his face.

"Just be careful I don't want you to push your self." Alyssa responded to her husband with a smile on his face.

"I won't. I promised." Steve said to her as he gave her another small kiss. Steve could not believe the difference the past two weeks did for their marriage. They have been seeing a marriage counselor for the past two weeks and things are getting worked on.

This morning they had another meeting with their counselor. Steve went upstairs to get ready while she was fixing breakfast. Steve came back down the stairs after finding something that she left in their bedroom.

"So, I found this in our bedroom." Steve said to her as he showed her what it was. Steve could not believe what is was because they were even trying to have a baby right now. "We are pregnant?"

"Yes we are." Alyssa responded to her husband as she gave him a small smile. They ended up celebrating the baby before going to their doctor's visit.

Steve knew that they were going to wait until they were at fifteen weeks to make sure that the baby was going to be okay.

Author Note: Might this be a happy ending for this couple? Don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you think. This week I have had a nasty cold and it was even my vacation. I hope that you will join me TONIGHT for the live tweeting party of Hawaii Five 0. Now the tweet will start at nine pm (PST) because that is where I live. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you guys next Thursday for chapter 8 of this storyline!


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note: I still don't have anything for tomorrow's storyline. I don't know what couple to write it for. Please pray for the college that was shoot at today. Happy First day of October! I know that the word count is short but it will be back to normal next week.

Chapter 8

Alyssa was sixteen weeks into her pregnancy and things with Steve were going really good. Steve and Alyssa were super happy to see how their relationship was turning into. Things were going good and Steve wanted to do something special for her.

Alyssa walked down the stairs to find her husband sitting down. Steve gave his wife a smile before she started to come over. He decided to close the door and gave her a small kiss.

"hey babe." Steve said to her as he gave her a kiss.

"Hey love. What are you doing?" She asked her husband.

"Trying to make some plans that I will tell you about soon." He said as he gave her another kiss.

"Okay." She responded to him.

They enjoyed the rest of the night together before heading to work. She was looking forward to whatever he had planned for them. She knew that she just needed to trust him.

Author Note: I am sorry that this chapter is a little bit later then expected but at least it's done. I will have Friday's storyline out before the new episode airs. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	9. Chapter 9

Author Note: It is time for the new chapter of this storyline. I only have a short word count to do. I am going to the beach this weekend so the twitter action will be slim to none. Maybe I will sneak in a photo of Sunset and sunrise.

Chapter 9

Alyssa was getting ready for their date when she heard the backdoor open. She knew that her husband had something planned for them. She did not heard when he came into the bathroom.

"Honey are you ready?" Steve asked her.

"I would be ready if I knew where we were going." She responded back to him with a small smile on her face.

"Babe, you can wear a t-shirt and shorts and still look amazing." Steve responded to her as he gave her a smile on his face before giving her a small kiss.

"Okay just give me a few minutes to change." She responded to her husband.

"Okay. I am going to load up the truck." Steve said to her as he gave her another kiss. He could not wait to go on this date with her.

While he was planning this date, He had to keep in mind that she was almost 17 weeks pregnant. They were still trying to figure out if they wanted to find out if the baby was a boy or girl.

She finally came down the stairs to find him packing their bag for dinner. Steve gave her a small smile.

"So have we decided if we are going to find out if the baby is going to be a boy or girl?" She asked her husband.

"I am not sure what we want to do about it. I was thinking about just letting you decided if we are going to find out but today we are heading to our date." He responded to his wife as they started to walk outside of the house.

Steve and Alyssa finally got to their date and she figured out that they were going camping and Steve was super excited for the top of the trail.

"Babe, just let me know when you need a break." Steve said to her.

"Alright. I will." She said to her husband.

During the hike, Steve and Alyssa found a dead body and Steve went to go check out the body while she went to try to get cell service. She finally got cell service at the top of the mountain.

Steve and Alyssa waited for the team to come and check out what happen to the man. Steve knew that Alyssa should not be part of the crime scene to make sure that both Alyssa and the baby.

"Babe, I am going to have Duke take you home so that way we can make sure that you are okay." Steve said to her.

"What about our date?" She asked her husband.

"We will get to it." Steve responded to his wife as he gave her a small kiss before Duke took Alyssa back to the house.

20 weeks pregnant

Steve and Alyssa were excited about finding out if the baby is a girl or boy. They knew that there would only be one baby and they were excited. The couple were sitting in the waiting room while Steve's cell phone started to ring and he knew that it was time for another work.

Steve and Danny were at the crime scene when they found out that there was a bomb in the building.

"Steve! We need to get out of here." Danny responded to him.

Before they had a chance to talk, Steve and Danny heard the bomb go off and they had to rush out of there.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this chapter of this storyline. Are the boys okay? What do you think Steve and Alyssa are having? Please leave a review and let me know what you think of this chapter. I hope that you will stay tune for next week's chapter where there will be a long chapter. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. Tomorrow I will not be able to live tweet again because I am going out of town. I hope that you have a great weekend and I will see you soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Author Note: It is time for the last chapter of this storyline. I know that many of you have been asking about The perfect Job and how it needed another chapter to find out about the baby, we are planning to do a small sequel of this storyline Let's get this final chapter done for you all.

Author's response to Chapter 9:

Ilse23: You will find out in this chapter. I hope that you like this chapter.

Chapter 10

Alyssa got a call from Grover saying that Steve was in accident with Danny and that she should go to the hospital. Alyssa was now 22 weeks pregnant with their baby. She walked into the hospital and met Chin and Kono at the front of the hospital.

"Where is he?" Alyssa asked her friend.

"He is in surgrey. He was hurt pretty badly." Chin said to her.

"How is Danny?" Alyssa asked her friend.

"He is in ICU." Kono said to her.

"Is he going to be okay?" She asked him

"From the doctor said that he will be okay." Chin responded to her with a smile.

"That is good. I just hoped that Steve will be okay." she said to her friends.

Two hours later and there was still no word about her husband. Danny had been moved into his own hospital room. Alyssa walked into his room and smiled to see him and Grace sitting there.

"Gracie, Why don't you go find Uncle Chin and auntie Kono, while I talk to Auntie Alyssa?" Danny asked his daughter.

"Okay, danno." She said as she walked out of the room. Alyssa waited to find out what happen on the case.

"So you want to tell me what happen on with Steve and you?" Alyssa asked her friend.

"There was a trap." Danny responded to her "The whole building was wired to blow."

"Okay so what happen when the building blew up?" She asked him.

"I don't remember. Where is Steve?" He asked her.

"Still in surgery." Alyssa said to her friend as Grover walked into the room.

"Steve's out of surgery and the doctor said that you could go see him." Grover responded to him.

"Thank god that he is okay." Danny said to her.

"I want to see him." Alyssa responded to Grover.

"follow me." Grover said to her as he walked out of the room and headed to the ICU. The doctor was standing outside of Steve's room.

"How is my husband?" Alyssa asked the doctor

"He is going to get better." The doctor responded. "I bet that you want to see him."

"I do." Alyssa responded to her husband's doctor. She watched as the doctor opened the door and let her walked into the room.

She walked into the room and saw the tubes on her husband. She could not believe that her husband was on this. The doctor walked into the room and saw her watching her husband breathe.

"Steve, please tell me that you are okay." She said in a whisper as she took her husband's hand.

Two months later

Steve had fallen in to a coma and the doctors did not know when he would wake up. Danny had been released from the hospital and managed to convince her to take it easy. She was almost at the end of her pregnancy. Every morning, Alyssa had gotten ready to go to the hospital before heading to the hospital to see her husband. He had been moved into his own hospital room. Alyssa walked into the hospital room to find her husband awake.

"When did you wake up?" She asked him.

"About two hours ago." He responded to her.

"I am happy that you are okay now." She responded to him as she gave her husband a small smile before giving him a kiss.

"How is the baby doing?" He asked her.

"The baby is doing really good. We are almost at week 33 of pregnancy." She said to her husband.

"Did you ever find out what we were going to have?" Steve asked her.

"Not yet. I wanted to wait for my husband." She responded to him.

40 weeks pregnant

Alyssa could not believe that she was still pregnant with their baby. They never did find out if they were going to have a little boy or girl.

"Steve, it is time." She said as she woke him.

"Time for the baby?" He asked her. He knew the answer after she grabs his arms and relax in him. "It is okay. Just breathe."

"I am trying but this really hurts." She said to him as they started to the hospital.

thirty-six hours later, she was still having contractions and they were getting more intense. He did not know how much more she could take.

"It is going to be okay." Steve said to her as he gave her a small kiss.

The baby was born about three in the morning. Steve could not believe that they had just welcomed a little girl in to the mix. She was already the center in their lives and would be for the rest of their lives.

Three days later

Steve and Alyssa were bringing their daughter home from the hospital. They had found the perfect name for their daughter and could not wait to share it with the team. They had only sent a photo of the baby out to their family and friends. Steve had managed to plan a party for their baby where they would reveal the baby's name then and there.

They got to the house to find the team already there to welcome in the newest addition. They had decided to name their daughter Lilo.

Author Note: That is it for this storyline. Thank you guys for this recent chapter of this storyline. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I can't believe that this storyline went for three months and 9 days. I will see you guys for a new storyline really soon.


End file.
